1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for electrocardiography (ECG) monitoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring heart activity is known to be widely used. Traditionally, electrocardiography (ECG) monitoring produces important information for medical professionals. Invasive techniques, including, but not limited to, adhesive electrodes and tape can be uncomfortable for some subjects, in particular those having sensitive, new, or thin skin. Non-invasive techniques, for example using capacitive electrodes, sometimes suffer from motion artifacts.